


Scattering-Bright The Air

by Rubynye



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Goddesses, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: "When Beauty and Beauty meet, all naked fair to fair..."
Relationships: Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Scattering-Bright The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllerWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerWrites/gifts).



> Written for EllerWrites in the 2021 Chocolate Box Exchange. I hope you like this, milady :)

A clearing in deep woods, carpeted with starry wildflowers, the evening sky bluing above this rounded gap in the trees. A Lady appears, her diaphanous gown of golden spider-silk, her crown of flawless roses, her luminous hair tumbling unbound down her back. She strides into the middle of the clearing, her graceful footfalls so light not a bloom is disturbed, and turns her face up to the deepening sky.

Across from her another Lady walks from the darkness, her sable hair piled above her head, bound with ropes of stars, her gown of moonlight and shadows, pale rosy flesh just glimmering through. She too walks above the blossoms, shedding not a petal as she sails like a ship on a river to the center of the clearing, to face the Beauty arrived before her.

“Anadyomene, “ She murmurs in greeting, and her voice is a lullaby woven of all the music of the night, the heartbeats of the world, the sonority of sleep. And her elder, taller, golden Lady smiles upon her, and takes her hands.

“Kore,” murmurs the golden Lady, and the Starry One smiles, and rises on her toes. Two unutterably beautiful mouths meet in the sweetest kiss, and every amorous creature sighs, every dreaming creature smiles. 

Two gowns swirl together around the glimmering feet of the two Ladies, leaving both bare and shining amidst the gathering dimness. Four graceful arms wind flexing waists, two creamy bosoms slide roundness by silky roundness, sunshiny tresses flicker among Stygian strands as two beautiful Ladies sink down into each other’s embrace, into the carpet of stars below, beneath the stars above. Not a blossom is crushed and yet a sweet scent rises, as glowing lips suckle radiant flesh, as skimming hands stoke billowing desire, as luminous fingers sink between plumping lips. As two Ladies trade and build pleasure on pleasure, all naked fair to fair, until the very earth beneath them sighs for delight, as all the dryads of the trees sing sweet descants over the whispering breezes.

Their voices rise as one, and every amorous creature shudders, every dream catches flame with ecstasy.

Breath to breath, as moonlight wells in the clearing, a bath of silver. And at length, still wound in each other’s limbs, the Ladies begin their talk.

“How does your winged son’s wife?” Persephone murmurs, her cheek sunk in Aphrodite’s golden hair, and the first answer is the most delicate huff of breath. 

“Psyche prospers, and Eros thrives,” Aphrodite answers, and Persephone smiles. “Love and Spirit entwine more fittingly than even I might have thought.”

“Passion and Sense are not ever such enemies,” Persephone murmurs, and now when she opens her eyes they are spangled like the skies above. 

Aphrodite sees, and hears, and her laugh chimes like silver bells round a girl’s wrist, yet all the woodland shudders. “How does my fair flower lad?” She asks in her turn, and Persephone twines a golden-glowing curl round a moonlit finger for a long moment before answering.

“Adonis shines as ever, in the land where no shadows fall, and yet his eyes are dark with longing for the Sun, longing even I cannot grant.” Persephone’s smile softens with regret, Aphrodite’s sharpens with triumph, and sunshine-sky blue eyes lock to spangled dark for another space of breaths.

“Then give him this kiss for me,” Aphrodite murmurs, and Persephone leans in to receive it, a glow passing between like a mouthful of wine. 

“It will not sate him forever,” Persephone says even as she nods.

“Then you shall have to return to me for another,” Aphrodite responds, and as Persephone leans in to touch their broad smooth brows together, as the circling forest sighs softly in repose, both Ladies smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and summary) from Rupert Brooke's ['Beauty and Beauty'](https://poets.org/poem/beauty-and-beauty).


End file.
